The Eve Of War
by The Writing Wraith
Summary: A Story of the old school C&C game. It tells of one privates strugle on the first two battlefeilds of the game, GDI based. Enjoy :


Fan Fiction: Command and Conquer

Dedicated to:

The Westwood team, great job people

EA Games, doing good work

Kamikazie: best friend and ex-rank #1 online worldwide

Chapter One: The Landing

Private Johnson clutched his rifle nervously as he surveyed the rapidly approaching shore, looking for the guns that would try to kill him. In the distance he spied the other transports on this mission, each one carrying ten more souls toward their fate, and Private Johnson thought back to that proud day when he joined the Global Defense Initiative against terrorism (GDI). The day after one of the two towers was the target of a terrorist attack. They had traced communication back to this base, and he had volunteered to be part of the strike force. Now he wasn't so sure of his decision as shells began to fall around the transports. As they neared the shore a shell hit the transport on the left flank and Johnson could see body parts go flying, so, apparently, could the private in front of him puking over the side. Turning back toward the beach he prayed silently to himself.

"Get ready for landing" yells the Lt. "As soon as you hit the beach, go for the guns. Knock them out so we can get reinforcements in here, Good Luck." Soon the Lander hit the shore and Private Johnson and the nine other troops ran toward the center gun that was their objective. As the Lander started to pull away from the beach a shell whizzed in and hit the pilot's helm. Johnson thought of the jokes they had shared before the mission and his rage grew. Enraged he ran up the hill spraying bullets before him like an angry swarm of vengeful insects. Bullets now came back at him from the few defending NOD troops on patrol. Heedless of the danger he shot them down and even as a Sgt. Behind him screamed and went down from a shell that landed too close, he reached the gun emplacement. Blowing off the door with explosive putty, he threw a grenade into the command room, gunning down anyone who tried to exit the building. As a demolition man approached Johnson ducked inside the building to make sure that it was clear, it was. "All clear," he called "let's blow it!" Covering Sgt. O'Conner as he set his charges, Johnson asked "What about the turret number three? Do we have to hit that one as well?"

"Of course" said the rising Sgt. "all the turrets have to be neutralized. Now we better get out of here, it's gonna' blow." Jogging toward the exit the Sgt. Spoke over the group communications channel "Charges placed, thirty seconds 'till detonation. Take Cover!" Now running outside, they jumped into one of the craters the gun had made.

The explosion hit the ammo chamber and the ground rocked as shrapnel flew everywhere. "Everyone," the Lt. spoke over the comm. "assemble at point Alpha, we have two more turrets to hit, ASAP people. Out." As they ran across the beach, sounds of gun fire and explosions drift across toward them, becoming ever louder. As they approach the gathering point another explosion rocks the ground and Private Johnson dived to avoid the coming shrapnel. Behind him Sgt. O'Conner screamed in pain, turning Johnson saw him clutching a profusely bleeding shoulder. "Medic" he cried "Man down."

"Private," called the Lt. as the medic ran to help Sgt. O'Conner "I want you to go out and gather squad Beta, we are gonna need them to take out that third turret. Make it quick we need those reinforcements ASAP."

"Aye Sir" e replied as he ran off down the beach toward the rising smoke of the second turret. Approaching the smoldering wreck he called out "Private Johnson, GDI strike force, anyone here?"

"Yea" said a Sgt. stepping out of a crater, flanked by three privates "Team Beta reporting, everyone else is KIA, and that makes me the ranking officer here. What about team Alpha and Charlie? Did they get their targets?"

"Team Alpha destroyed their target, but team Charlie never made it to the beach, their transport was hit about fifty yards offshore. We are gathering people to hit the finial turret"

"We are in, lead on"

"Ok then, this way," said Private Johnson running back to the gathering point. "Just in time" said the Lt. as they approached "here is the plan- wha…? Only four people survived? D these terrorists. Anyway, the turret is on the other side of a cliff and the only way to reach it is to charge across the beach. We will be throwing down smoke grenades as cover, we need that turret gone. Let's go."

Marching down the beach, the eleven soldiers each had their own personal thoughts on the fight before them, but too soon the turret was within sight. As the troops prepared for the charge, The Lt. threw two smoke grenades and shouted "Charge" Through the smoke screen explosions and bullets tore and soon screams rent the air, but all Private Johnson saw was the ground in front of him and all he heard was the rapid beating of his own heart. After minutes that felt like hours he reached the Gun's bunker and placed another putty explosive on the door, then detonated it. Stepping inside Johnston tossed a grenade into the command room, hear the shouts of the enemy and preparing to shoot anyone trying to flee, but no did. Boom.

Stepping inside the command room Johnson placed the C4 he had taken off a dead Team Beta Sgt. Onto the turrets ammo locker and ran like heck, screaming that the bomb was live. Outside he ran smack into an enemy troop, and screaming, clubbed him in the face with the butt of his rifle. He continued to beat the troop right until the turret blew up and he was sent flying and screaming nearly twenty feet in the air and smashed his skull and knew no more.

Chapter Two: The Next Day

Private Johnson awoke in the medical tent the next day with a splitting headache. "Ooohhh, where am I?" he said aloud.

"In the medical tent" responded a medic "the landings have been bring more and more troops in, after you took out that turret, nice work on that by the way. Anyway, you have been out for about sixteen hours, according to your CO. Good thing you didn't take any major shrapnel, all you got was a few cuts, bruises, a wicked sunburn, and a nasty bump on your head." Walking away the medic suddenly turned around. "I almost forgot, you're supposed to go down to the beach and board a transport back to the fleet. You're going to an award ceremony. Good job soldier." With that the medic walked out of the tent, into the crowds outside, and another medic approached. "private Johnson?"

"Yes."

"You're good to go, and being dismissed from our care, you're to report to the offloading point and board a transport back to the fleet." And then this medic also left.

Getting up, private Johnson felt the stiffness in his back and almost had to sit down again, but he told himself that he would feel better with time and left the tent. Outside the tent crowds of GDI troops were busy going about the business of building a base and securing it, and vehicles were being placed into depots. Walking down to the beach Private Johnson began to feel as though he were being watched, and turn to look up at the tree line, but dismissed it as post battle jitters and started to turn away.

But at that moment multiple rockets flew out of the trees and, in almost slow motion, began to hit the ammo dumps, communication center, medical tents, and vehicle dumps. More and more rockets whooshed out of the woods, but now joined by gunfire and screams from the wounded and dying. Instantly all pain was forgot as Johnson ran toward the nearest cover, a boulder not five feet from a corpse with no legs.

For nearly five minutes rockets continued to fall and bullets cut across the air, now almost all fire came from the woods and every GDI soldier that had exposed himself to fire was hit. Ammo dumps, medical tents, communications dumps, and vehicle dumps were all smoldering ruins, because they had taken the brunt of the rocket barrage. Now NOD troops came pouring out of the woods to finish the job at close range.

Looking around Johnson noticed that the body near him was a communications officer with his pack still intact on his back! Acting quickly he opened the pack and took out the transceiver, setting it for the fleet's frequency, he spoke into it "This is Private Johnson, we are being pushed back. NOD troops are coming out of the woodwork. Apparently their base was better funded and manned then we thought, send reinforcements ASAP. We won't last much longer." Crash!

A NOD troop smashed the butt of his rifle into the delicate comm. equipment breaking it. "Hands on your head." He ordered. But Johnson had other plans, spying a boot knife in an ankle sheath, dove and tackled the NOD's feet out from under him, grabbing the knife in the process. Knocking the fallen troop off him he dove for his chest with the knife. The NOD troop was so surprised that all he could do was stare at the hilt in his chest with an expression of horror and whisper "ouch, damn" before toppling over backwards.

Grabbing the troops rifle Private Johnson started the hard task of rallying the GDI forces and striking back, He was determined not to die while cowering in fear or in a POW camp. The battle raged for hours, with both sides pouring in troops and materials, but eventually GDI got the upper hand and was able to turn the tide, with the help of gunships from the fleet. After that the battle moved into the woods, out of the range of the ships. Over the course of the night the two forces fought each other to a standstill, but during the night GDI had received more tanks and troops then NOD and held fresh troops in reserve.

At the crack of dawn they attacked, the worn NOD troops hastily fell back in disarray as superior numbers began to assault them along the entire line of battle. Eventually it turned into a rout and the weary GDI forces from the night before took heart and also continued to fight, and so we find Private Johnson among other troops in a hastily formed squadron, along with many others moving toward the actual NOD base. Ten minutes later they saw it, a huge complex setup next to the biggest tiberium field most had ever seen. "Holy " said the soldier next to him "no wonder it was so well guarded, that has to be millions of dollars worth of tiberium" nodding to himself Johnson got in position with the hundreds of other GDI troops. "Charge them when the tanks make their move" shouted an officer nearby and the soldiers prepared for the trial by fire that awaited them. Less then five minutes later a line of tanks moved out of the woods and advanced on the NOD base, firing all the while. Shouting out wordless screams the GDI infantry forces followed them, as they neared the sandbags surrounding the base NOD troops opened fire and GDI troops started to fall. This only increased their fury and rage as they returned fire as they ran, causing little damage, besides causing the defenders to duck for cover.

Upon reaching the sandbags the GDI troops started to fight any way they could from hand to hand combat to small arms fire and tanks ran steadfast defenders into the ground. The attackers so overwhelmed the defenders that even as this was happing more and more troops rushed past them into the base proper and fanned out capturing buildings and crushing resistance while eliminating the enemy. The NOD troops put up a spirited, but futile fight, far from giving up this pushed them to greater feats and they brought everything they could to bear on the GDI forces, going so far as to run down clumps of them with the tiberium harvesters, tearing into densely packed troops and ripping them apart in a most grisly fashion. Despite all this it was over in less then an hour.

Private Johnson surveyed the field of battle, dead bodies littered the ground like limp rag dolls and the empty husks of tanks and buildings alike were everywhere. One thing was certain to him, this war would be harder then anyone imagined. Even as he thought this the war had spread and people were fighting and dying in countless battles across the world.

A day later newly promoted Sgt. Johnson was on the flight deck of the flag ship of the GDI fleet, the aircraft carrier _Liberty_ twenty troops were receiving medals for their acts of courage in the battle from GDI's General Solomon. Afterward there were speeches and after that the press was allowed to ask questions. The last question was directed at Sgt. Johnson by the covert NOD spy/reporter Tom Burdett "Sgt. Johnson, what are your feelings on the battle?"

"This battle," he replied "and war, are necessary for the survival of freedom from terrorism, but as a great man said it best in a time before us 'war is hell'" The battle was over, but the war was just beginning.

Questions/comments e-mail at Tothmastu. I will return e-mails as soon as possible, hope you enjoyed it. 

Legal

I don't own the rights to anything related to the C&C franchise, it is the sole property of Westwood and/or EA games. Please don't sue me.

Please do not reprint without the permission of the author, unless you own the right to the C&C franchise. Thank You.

**The Writing Wraith**


End file.
